Sutura
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Mais do que tudo, estaria certa em sua concepção. O mesmo dos dois lados, a felicidade. - Projeto Pandora II do 6V -


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

Essa fic faz parte do Projeto Pandora, da seção Gin'n'Tonic do Fórum 6V. As frases em itálico são da música _Dinner At Eight_, de Rufus Wainwright.

* * *

**_Sutura_**

.

_no matter how strong_

Lentamente, era demais depois de um tempo, a neve caindo atrás da janela e levando consigo a memória daquela que se perdeu, que estava enterrada sob a camada intransponível que tão graciosamente a cobrira. Tom não era a neve, somente quase tão frio e estranhamente atrativo como ela. Fora a garota que se afundara, afinal de contas.

Era bom para ela no princípio, sentir a força, algo que nunca conhecera antes em sua maior capacidade. A tão leve dominação que a pegou de surpresa — somente porque era aquela força, porque era Tom, familiar, confortante, somente algumas palavras rabiscadas e ela toda para fora. Não gostava de ser dominada, mas dessa vez parecia quase certo.

Parecia certo quando ela acordava menos consternada, sem lembranças, a antecipação de um pensamento impossível de liberdade na folha que escondeu no diário e Tom sempre a esperá-la.

.

_I'm gonna take you down with one little stone_

Não foi exatamente uma decisão, a idéia lhe veio tão repentina e impossível que atravessou qualquer outro impulso a que respondera nos últimos meses de reclusão, A certeza apareceu de um devaneio inoportuno. Esperou e correu. Saiu da sala de aula e foi para seu esconderijo, qualquer lugar. Então correu de si mesma.

O tinteiro quase solto nas mãos trêmulas, uma pena quebrada e agora, como Tom saberia? Ele tinha de saber que ela não o merecia. As mãos sujas despejaram a tinta nas páginas abertas, sem cerimônia.

Ele lhe disse que era uma idéia tola. Ele a entendera.

.

_I'm gonna break you down and see what you're worth_

Na segunda vez, só um pedacinho alguns minutos antes do amanhecer, um dia em que ela ficou na cama. Apenas uma pequena tira de uma folha mais ao fim do diário, daquelas que às vezes dizem como se tornou impossível uma criança conviver com ela mesma se uma ilusão que lhe responde não estiver consigo. Daquelas páginas que não se rebelam, mas que sofrem pela consciência de alguém que entendeu muito em pouco tempo, porém, logo então, uma negativa. Uma idéia tola que se repetira, uma preocupação posta de lado, a perdição de todos os laços que a prendiam.

Ele a perdoou. O pedaço de papel rasgado no chão não, os olhos que ela via perfeitamente desenhados, repreensivos; o pedaço que papel que ela não conseguiu jogar fora por mais que quisesse.

O bolso das vestes ficou subitamente mais pesado. Um lembrete. Nunca mais faça isso, Ginny, nunca mais. Dito duas vezes, e não era um eco.

.

_what you're really worth to me_

É estranho que esteja cada vez mais imersa em uma história que não saiba realmente definir e, ao mesmo tempo, um desejo de outra coisa até então indetectável lhe agrade.

O primeiro lampejo de liberdade veio do nada. Havia uma lembrança que permeava em sua mente, uma que escapava antes que Ginny a reconhecesse. Parecia importante, ela fez questão de procurá-la. Por fim, encontrou-a repousando sobre a mesa do Salão Comunal, na sombra dos irmãos. Queria ser livre quando pequena.

E era livre com Tom, entre os dois, para com ele. Somente com ela que não.

Seria melhor se Tom nunca tivesse de ver a ilusão pela qual caíra.

.

_so put up your fists_

Não era bom para nenhum de nós, outra vez, menos hesitante que a última, mas isso era apenas sua consciência. Tirou o pedaço de papel do bolso com cuidado, antes que pudesse queimá-la. Sorriu.

Nunca esperara encontrar felicidade ali, o que restou quando a dor e a apatia se foram. Tom não se estilhaçara em momento algum, por mais desprezível que ela tivesse sido durante os momentos de dúvida, quando em um surto impensável ela pensara em si como alguém que podia viver sem Tom, que havia algo melhor além da vida apoiada sobre um tinteiro.

Tom estaria melhor sem ela. Ela não o merecia.

Uma folha rasgada ao meio.

.

_and I'll put up mine_

Um rasgo, dois, as páginas não voltavam ao que eram nunca, mas restava sempre aquela em que teria de escrever.

.

_no running away from the scene of the crime_

Depois que terminou, cansada demais para continuar consciente, adormeceu. As páginas voltaram ao que eram eventualmente, como ela devia ter previsto.

_._

_no matter how strong_

_I'm gonna take you down with one little stone_

_I'm gonna break you down and see what you're worth_

_what you're really worth to me_

Não havia dor ou apatia ao fim, novamente. Quase decepcionante. As folhas se reconstituíram, os pedaços rasgados foram jogados em algum lugar e ela se encolheu na felicidade do tinteiro, dos rabiscos, das penas. Sentira-se assim também enquanto destruía o diário; seria livre, Tom continuaria intacto. Isso tudo poderia ter acabado muito bem, mas não valia a pena quando encontrara um significado.

Prendeu-se a ele, o egoísmo de estar com Tom mesmo destruindo-o sutilmente era inevitável. Mais do que tudo, estaria certa em sua concepção. O mesmo dos dois lados, a felicidade.

* * *

N/A: Tradução da música: _Não importa quão forte/ eu vou derrubar você com uma pequena pedra/ eu vou destruir você e ver o que você vale/ o que você realmente vale para mim/ então levante os seus punhos/ e eu vou levantar os meus/ sem correr da cena do crime/ não importa quão forte/ eu vou derrubar você com uma pequena pedra/ eu vou destruir você e ver o que você vale/ o que você realmente vale para mim_.


End file.
